


《太过在意的肆虐与爱情》

by BlackTea1031



Category: KatsuDeku - Fandom
Genre: KatsuDeku, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTea1031/pseuds/BlackTea1031
Summary: 亲友点职英，但是我更想看折寺车所以，我选择都写…是车没有错，流血预警，ooc，折寺时期是强迫车咔哥给我日久！！字数3400+





	《太过在意的肆虐与爱情》

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这是啥

**Author's Note:**

> -区区一个废物。
> 
> 空无一人的校园角落里的男厕所中传来一阵阵淫靡而又下流的声音，瘦瘦小小的绿谷出久被扒光了衣物跪在地砖上被爆豪摁着脑袋强行口交，他艰难地吞吐着那根对他来说过于长而又大的阴茎，股缝里的小小洞穴被爆豪开拓过领地，如今在一张一合地吐着肠液和润滑液。
> 
> 爆豪松开掐着绿谷后脑勺的手，直接将浑身发软的他抬起抵在墙上，高高翘起闪着水光的肉茎一点都不客气的往早就润滑好的屁眼捅去。即使经过了润滑，绿谷出久也还是会被这尺寸惊人的阴茎捅得倒抽一口气。这就方便了侵入者，他被绿发小废物夹得忍不住来回抽插，紧张中的穴道一缩一松，就跟绿谷那张舔了他无数次的几把的那张嘴一样。
> 
> “真会吸啊废久……是跟多少个人做过了？”爆豪胜己咧嘴露出一个有些狰狞的笑，他毫不客气的抬起绿谷出久两条白花花的、柔软的没有多少肌肉的大腿，靠着手臂和腰腹的力量将他抬在半空中接受自己给予的性爱。只靠着爆豪才能维持住平衡不让自己掉下去的绿谷出久则是紧紧的搂住爆豪的脖子，任由这个在侵犯自己的少年在自己的身上留下一个个咬痕和吻痕。
> 
> 绿谷出久听见了爆豪带着凌辱味道的话，他想要反驳，却被激烈的冲撞刺激得说不出任何话——他明明没有，他只有小胜。
> 
> 爆豪也不介意自己身下的小废物想说些什么，他满脑子只有把绿谷出久操到失禁，他的肉体不能离开自己，他的眼睛只能放在自己身上，他的思想也要以他为先。
> 
> 绿谷出久是爆豪胜己的废物，谁都不能抢走。——这个道理，爆豪胜己很早前就烙在骨子里，不管是杀死了他的肉体或是思想，都无法将这个道理剔除出去，因为这个道理就是爆豪胜己的本能。
> 
> 绿谷出久只能，也必须对爆豪胜己有特殊情绪，无论是什么情绪都好，只要是跟他给予别人的情绪都不一样就对了。例如恐惧，例如害怕，例如憧憬，例如那扭曲的爱意，这些和所有其他情绪都与众不同的情绪是爆豪胜己开发的，也只属于爆豪胜己的情绪。
> 
> 看啊，废久在因为我给予的情绪而瑟瑟发抖呢。爆豪胜己低头在绿谷出久汗湿的耳后狠狠留下一个肆虐后的咬痕，他能感觉到绿谷出久在瑟瑟发抖，能感觉到他对这份畸形的性爱的抗拒。
> 
> 你是我的你怎么能反抗我？
> 
> 爆豪胜己狰狞而又暴怒的脸映在了绿谷出久不知所措的绿瞳上，还未反应过来，随后而来是如同狂风暴雨般的抽插和爆豪咬在自己身上的痛楚，绿谷被操得迷迷瞪瞪的时候还在想自己这个只要面对自己脾气就会阴晴不定的幼驯染是不是要把他身上的肉都给咬下来。
> 
> 绿谷的身上几乎没有青紫的吻痕，全都是咬痕，并且是咬得极重甚至出血的咬痕。他的手臂在爆豪的肩膀处颠簸着，他已经没有力气去搂住对着自己发泄的幼驯染的脖子，他只在心里祈祷希望这件事能够赶快结束。
> 
> 绿谷出久想，他不要再继续了。
> 
> 他要转学，他要离开。
> 
> 但这个念头才刚刚腾起，他和爆豪对视就那么一眼，一秒都不到，他就听见根本不属于他的声音在这个厕所的小小隔间炸裂。
> 
> “你别想着跑。”爆豪胜己几乎是用喉咙闷出这句话，“我没有允许，你怎么能跑。”
> 
> 在我还没在你的身上肆虐够，在我还没用你来填满内心的空虚之前——
> 
> 你怎么能跑？
> 
> 区区一个废物，也妄想着站在我面前。
> 
> 爆豪看着已经晕过去的绿谷出久，突然温柔地亲在了他水润的嘴唇上，然后咬破了他的嘴角。
> 
> “你明明站在我身后看着我就好。”
> 
> 你不许离开我的视线，因为你是我唯一的废久。  
> -关于爱这种事。
> 
> 结束工作的绿谷出久拖着疲惫的身子往家走去，扭开门锁时发现没有锁门，他叹口气又拔出了钥匙，还没来得及拔腿就跑，房门就被打开，他就这么被硬生生的扯进房间。
> 
> 爆豪毫不客气的把门甩上，还落了防盗锁，他穿着居家服，笑得很是破坏他平日人设，他居高临下地看着被自己摔到地上的英雄人偶，有些咬牙切齿地问他：“喂废久，你刚想去哪？”
> 
> 绿谷心想，完了肯定是躲不过了。绞尽脑汁了几秒，他有些艰难又有些害羞道：“我、我想着家里可能没有避孕套和润滑液……就打算下楼去买……”
> 
> “老子前天才和你做的，我买了整整一打十二个，前天才用了三个，我说废久啊——”爆豪笑着，但语气阴沉了不少，“你是想跑哪去啊？”
> 
> “我没有我不是别胡说啊！！！”绿谷为了自己小命着想，立刻来了个否认三连发，“我这不是工作太忙了记错了嘛，记错了，小胜别生气……”他有些底气不足地用双手往前推了推，心里却嘀咕着屁股痛的人明明是自己但是为什么总感觉自己跟欠了爆豪什么似的。
> 
> 果然多年的阴影还是没办法消除啊……绿谷出久完全没发觉他内心的os已经全部被他碎碎念念出口，而听见他自言自语的爆豪直接懒得废话，一个公主抱就把绿谷给抱了起来。被抱的人顿时内心铃声大作：完了完了屁股又不保了。
> 
> 意外的是他们进的是浴室，绿谷懵逼的被爆豪扒光了衣服，然后也愣愣的看着爆豪把自己身上衣服脱光，在爆豪靠近他的时候他终于回神了：“小胜你要干嘛！”
> 
> “你说呢？”爆豪对他翻了个白眼，“老子对臭烘烘的家伙没兴趣，赶紧洗澡。”
> 
> “可是小胜你不是已经洗过了吗……”
> 
> “老子想泡澡，不行吗？”
> 
> “可以可以，你随意！！”庆幸自己保住了屁股的绿谷出久松了口气，对于二人坦诚相见洗澡他并没有太大别扭和抵触，反正谁都看过对方的大小，对对方身体了如指掌得跟自己身体一样，因此绿谷完全不知道他这种豆腐被爆豪视奸了多少次。
> 
> 爆豪不得不说，要不是自己把绿谷盯得那么紧，按他这种小白兔的思想，被其他人卖了估计还乐呵呵的给人数钱，不过这个想法要被出久知道的话，肯定会说“我才没有那么迟钝呢！不要小看人了小胜！”。
> 
> 等出久将身上泡泡冲干净后，爆豪发觉自己似乎有些蠢蠢欲动，但已经经历过那么多事情的成熟职业英雄爆心地已经不像国中和高中时期的他那样那么冲动，说干就干，要让兔子心甘情愿的献上自己的美味这才是爆豪目前要学会做到的。
> 
> 毕竟兔子已经是自己的所有物了，就是有一点想让兔子主动求自己的恶趣味在作怪。
> 
> “洗干净了？洗干净就滚过来泡澡。”爆豪咽下情欲，故作平常地对着准备拿毛巾擦身子的出久说道。
> 
> 出久回头看着爆豪，眼神带了几分探究。
> 
> 爆豪眉毛一竖开始装作凶狠：“老子有什么好看的？”
> 
> 出久嘴角抽了一下，他看着浴缸里一丝不挂的爆豪，总觉得有些不太好的预感，因此他拒绝了一起泡澡的邀请：“小胜你泡吧，我饿了我先去吃饭。”
> 
> 刚拿起毛巾身后就传来哗啦一声，出久急忙转头看去，入目的是一双带着怒火的红瞳，耳边是爆豪有些压抑着脾气的声音：“过来泡澡。”
> 
> 果然最后还是没能拗过小胜呢……出久坐在爆豪的怀里，无奈地叹口气。将怀中的人搂得紧紧的爆豪带了点坏心眼地在他耳边吹气：“在想什么？废久。”
> 
> “没有啦，就是在想上个星期我不是救了一个女孩子吗？她父母都失踪了，今天警察和我说她的父母都死了。”
> 
> 爆豪将他搂得更紧：“这不是你能挽救的，你尽力了。”
> 
> “嗯……”
> 
> 水龙头放水的龙口边缘滴着水，在橙黄的灯光下，雾气萦绕的浴室里带着几分暧昧。
> 
> “唔……”
> 
> 二人接吻的声音和他们在浴缸里相互抚摸对方身体的哗啦水声充斥在这片小小空间，他们在相互依恋着对方的爱与欲，没有谁会比对方更适合自己，也更了解自己。
> 
> 爆豪的手顺着绿谷结实却依旧纤细的腰线往下滑，他拨开臀缝用指尖按压着紧紧闭上的穴口，他亲吻着闭着眼睛在他怀里颤抖着的绿谷出久，他垂着眼睛能看见近在咫尺的不属于他的睫毛在颤动着，抵着自己胸口的一双手也不知什么时候就开始搂着自己的脖子。
> 
> 绿谷出久舒服得轻哼出声，却又因为性爱这种对他而言刺激度太大的事而双颊涨红。无论做了多少次，就算国中的时候他们就已经做过这种事并且还要过火，这么多年过去，他还是变不了容易害羞的体质。
> 
> 他在这种对他而言较为羞耻的事上根本就是手足无措的状态，他的一切节奏都是跟着爆豪走，无论是爱抚、亲吻、插入、结束，从头至尾他都是交给爆豪去掌控，他不擅长这种事，但他却很喜欢和爆豪做这种事。
> 
> 但也只能是和爆豪做这种事。
> 
> 喉结被轻咬，乳头被捏住微微拉扯，腰腹处被不轻不重地掐了几下，圆润软软的屁股被拍打几次，被开发了好久的肉穴连扩张都不需要就能自动分泌液体，就等着爆豪插进去填满它。
> 
> 他们在将彼此最真诚的爱意给予对方。
> 
> 他们本应是最不应该成为幼驯染的幼驯染，却因为对对方的太过在意而无可奈何的纠缠在一起，经历过开心、失望、肆虐、开始对彼此有着别扭的关心这些对他们而言都是陌生而如今都十分熟悉的情绪，最后到达顶峰的是爱情。
> 
> 在绿谷出久射出的时候，爆豪还掐着他的腰上下进出，他颠簸在爆豪的怀里，泪腺发达的眼已经被模糊，但他还是可以很清楚的知道。
> 
> 他是爱着爆豪胜己的，不光是憧憬。
> 
> 他想爆豪胜己一定比自己还要早知道他的感情。
> 
> 爆豪爆发的时候，绿谷已经因为疲惫而闭上了眼，结束的那瞬间，绿谷出久好像听见了有人说了句爱。
> 
> 他弯起嘴角甜甜睡去。
> 
> 第二天英雄人偶也是请假的一天。
> 
> END


End file.
